The present invention relates to a device for mounting on a wheel cover to conceal the exposed end of the axle on which the wheel is mounted so that the hub cover may be easily assembled or disassembled.
Conventional hub covers which are designed to be mounted on wheel covers are e.g. those shown in FIGS. 1-4. Further improvements and modifications still need to be made on these conventional hub covers due to the disadvantages thereof which will be described respectively follows:
As shown in FIG. 1, a hub cover 14 is mounted on the wheel cover 13 by means of a plurality of nuts 18 and a plurality of recessed portions 19 which cover each of the nuts 18. The assembly and disassembly of the wheel covers of the prior art are difficult and complex.
Referring to FIGS. 2-4, another conventional hub cover 15 is shown which is frictionally engaged with the wheel cover, (as indicated by numeral A). If the hub cover and the wheel cover are assembled and disassembled repeatedly, they may loose and come apart while the vehicle they are connected to is being driven, causing damage to said vehicle, as well as possibly injuring the driver thereof.
Referring to Fig.3 , a nut 20 and a screw 21 which are used to fix the wheel cover 22 of the Ford type are provided with two recessed portions 23, 24. Referring to FIG. 4, a nut 25 and a screw 26 which are used to fix the wheel cover 27 of the General Universal are provided with three recessed portions 28, 29, 30. It is noted that the number abovementioned recessed portions varies form type to type. Moreover, the number of said recessed portions are usually greater than two, thus increasing the manufacturing cost.